My strange family
by Hound Warheart
Summary: A female Predator becomes the mother to a lone human boy
1. Finding a boy

**Hey everyone I'm back. Oh that thing from earlier that wasn't suppose to be there I accidently forgot to hit save before hitting the 'Manage Stories' tab. haha. I'm so stupid.**

* * *

 **Finding a boy**

* * *

I looked left and right under the cover of my camouflage. The Xenomorphs could see me any way but I wasn't hiding from them I was hiding from human eyes. As I turned a corner I picked up something strange in a Xenomorph hive. I stopped and listened to the Xenomorphs screech from the nest room. I pulled out my spear and activated it. I came around another corner and saw three Xenomorphs near the back wall. They got in defensive stances allowing me to see what they were protecting. What I saw made my motherly instincts act up. I threw the spear hitting one Xenomorph impaling it on the wall slightly above and to the right of the human child. I quickly ready my wrist blades. Both the Xenomorphs launched an attack on me and I got one before the other got me. As I lay on my back and the Xenomorph screeching in victory. It was gloating to early. I brought my blade up and caught it right in the head. I rolled it off me and I got up. I slowly approached the small human child. I could make out it was a male. He looked like he was probably 5 years old in human time. I quickly slashed him free and picked him up. He quickly put his arms around my neck.

"It is okay little I've got you" I said soothing it.

I quickly activated the bomb on my arm and threw it into the nest. I ran out of the small hive and climbed into my pod. It took off just as the bomb detonated. I felt the boy move in my arms and I heard a gasp of surprise. I stroked his hair calming him down.

"Do you have any family?" I asked curiously.

"No. Those creatures killed them and took me" he cried.

I held him closer to me. I looked out watching the pure desert planet of Rocu San be replaced my space. I had to think quickly.

"Would like if I took care of you?" I asked.

The boy nodded in my arms and I hugged him a little more.

"Then you might be scared when my mask comes off in our room" I forewarning him.

We entered my room after passing every Hunter who looked like they had shocked faces. I sat my newly adopted son on our bed.

"Ready?" I asked him as I started reaching for my air hose.

He nodded and I continued taking off my mask. As I slowly pulled it off I was expecting to hear a scream of fear. But when I looked at him he had the most priceless face. I laughed at him.

"Yes I have mandibles and a small mouth" I said sitting down next to him.

"I don't mind... mom" he replied.

That made me smile. I had never had a child before. But this would be fun.

"What is your name by the way?" I asked him laying down on my bed with him.

He yawned while saying "Alex."

I laid him down in front of me and pulled him closer. I heard him nod off because my heart beat was right behind him.

 _I'll have to change his name since his on a Hunters ship_ I thought falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Finished. Again I apologize for the earlier story that was actually a book I was typing out. People make mistakes. SEE YA.**


	2. Rise of Hellion

**So I've got a good review and that is good in helping me make this story. Any way back to it**

* * *

 **Rise of Hellion**

* * *

I slowly walk up as I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see my elite older brother.

"You better have a good explanation as to why there's a prey item sleeping with you Carmen?" he asked.

I looked at Alex's sleeping form and yawned. It must have been early morning. Course in space its always nights save for the artificial light on the ship.

"Wolf, this is your adopted nephew" I replied.

As I said this Alex slowly woke up. He turned around in my arms and looked up at me.

"Good Morning mom" he said hugging me.

"The Grand Emperor will hear about this Carmen" Wolf said stalking out.

I got into a sitting position with Alex in my lap. He was smiling to have someone who cared for him in his life.

"Alex, I will have to change your name. You cannot have a human name on a Hunter ship" I told him.

He gave me the strangest looked then nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I hate my real name" he said.

I thought of a few names. He had all traits of a hunter. Finally I settled on one.

"Would you like to be called Hellion?" I asked.

He nodded and hugged me tighter. I hugged him back. We like this until four hunters came in. I looked at them with a worried expression. They motioned for me and Hellion to follow them. I got up carrying Hellion in my arms and followed the hunters to the Grand Emperors room. As we got closer the hunters stopped a few paces away.

"Mom whats going on?" Hellion asked me worried.

"We are meeting the Grand Emperor" I replied back as the door opened.

We entered and I sat Hellion down and the ground and I got on my knees and bow. I motioned for him to do the same. He did and the Grand Emperor stood up from his chair.

"Arise Carmen" he ordered me.

"Stay down under he tells you to get up, okay" I said to Hellion.

He nodded back and I stood up. The Grand Emperor then looked at Hellion.

"And what is your sons new name Carmen?" he asked.

"Hellion, sir" I said.

He nodded then looked at Hellion.

"Rise Hellion I wish to have your full attention on me" he said.

Hellion stood up with a scared look. The Grand Emperor then moved over to him. Hellion quickly grabbed my leg. I crouched down to his level.

"Listen its okay. He's just going to examine your body. I won't let him hurt you because most males are afraid of me" I reassured him.

Hellion let my leg go and I stood back up. The Grand Emperor then continued towards Hellion. He touched his arm and looked at it closely. He did this three more times before moving to his head. He grabbed him by the chin and slightly turned his head. After about three seconds the Grand Emperor moved back looking at me.

"He has the body of a Hunter. You've made a good choice in bringing him here. Your son will become a great hunter. You will teach him when your not hunting. Your brother will teach him when you are. Am I clear" he said.

"Crystal sir" I replied.

He nodded and waved us off. We turned and left the room.

"Whose your brother?" Hellion asked me.

"You know that one Hunter that came into our room. That was my brother. His name is Wolf and your new uncle" I said.

He seemed to understand.

"I'll teach you everything I know and how to make your own makeshift weapons if a Xenomorph should destroy you weapons which their acidic blood will you can be prepared. You do understand right?" I said as we re-entered our room.

He nodded and then yawned. He looked so cute when he did that. I picked him up and I sat down on the bed and we decided to get some more sleep.

* * *

 **Well. I think turned out great. We've meet Wolf, Grand Emperor, and Alex got a new name. Any way you all know the drill. Haha just kidding that's totally up to you guys.**

 **Stay strong Hunters.**


	3. Teaching Metalwork

**Well I'm back, and so are Carmen and Hellion.**

 **Carmen: Its only been one day.**

 **Hellion: Yeah**

 **Hey you two better be ready because the story begins in three... two...one**

* * *

 **Teaching Metalwork**

* * *

I woke up and I notice Hellion had found my knife. He was looking at it curiously. I got off the bed and approached him. I took the knife and placed it in my sheath.

"You don't need to be messing with bladed weapons Hellion" I said.

"Sorry mom" he said looking at the floor.

I picked him up and I decided today I would let him meet the ships Prisoner. I walked with him all the way to the containment cell. As we entered the room my younger brother Celtic was watching the prisoner. As it crashed into the window probably for the umpteenth time. I sat Hellion down on the floor and we walked over to Celtic.

"How's the Xenomorph?" I asked him.

"Its becoming stronger. Its tried to break out. Plus I hear I've become an uncle" Celtic said.

"Yes Celtic. I'll be teaching him my craft soon. Hopefully he'll join us when we reach Earth" I said walking towards the door.

I turned and held out my hand and Hellion came up to me and we left. We walked back to our room and I flipped a switch. Where the bed was my forge too shape.

"I'll be teaching you Metalwork. When I die you will have to make the Youngblood's weapons. But we'll start with making armor for you" I said as I pulled out some pieces of metal. It was Predator metal not human metal too weak.

I placed it on the anvil and went to grab the hammer. I returned and turned one the metal burner.

"Now I want you to follow my directions. 1: Place the metal in the heat and let it burn for thirty minutes. 2: When its out of the burner place it on the anvil and start hammering your armor. 3: Put it back in the burner and let it harden. 4: Finally pull the now complete armor out and submerge it in coolant and let it set over night. Okay lets see it happen" I said.

Hellion grabbed the metal by the handle and placed it in the center of the burner. It stayed in there for thirty minutes. He pulled it out and began forging it in the shape of his soon to be new armor. He put the final few hits in it he back in the burner. I could see the sweat coming off of him. He was working hard. I removed the armor and put it in the coolant that was always full. There came a loud hiss as his armor was submerged. He let the handle go and collapsed from exhaustion. I smiled and picked him up taking him over to a hammock that I used when forging. I sat him in it and he was fast asleep. I took this opportunity to go get us some food.

I returned with meats and fruits that Hunters need. Hellion was awake again and was watching the burner. I sat the food down and turned it off.

"Come get some food Hellion we have a very busy day today" I said handing him a round red object.

He took a bite out of it and sat in my lap.

* * *

I was woke up by Hellion cheering with joy. I looked and saw he had made the perfect armor. I got up and snapped off the handle making it perfect.

"Now you have to decorate it" I said grabbing some paints and setting them down.

Hellion looked at all the colors and picked the black one. What he painted on it surprised me. It was a painting of a Xenomorph head with a blade run through its head. Under to the top.

"Why that design?" I asked him.

"Because won't I be joining a hunt soon" he replied.

I had forgotten that. But that hunt was in two weeks and he needed weapons, such as: a spear, some shurikans, wrist blades, cutting knife, an emergency bomb, a capture/kill net, and a mask.

"Yes but you will need to learn how to find in your gear and out of it. But first we make weapons. I'll see if Celtic can help with training some" I said.

* * *

 **Hellion: Yay new armor.**

 **Carmen: Yes you did well my son.**

 **Celtic: That Xenomorph is still trying to break out.**

 **H: Okay get back to our rooms. Well that was exciting. See you hunters later.**

 **STAY STRONG HUNTERS.**


	4. Celtic vs Hellion

**Hellion: I get to fight Celtic today**

 **Carmen: Yes, then you can join the hunt after the results come back**

 **Hound: Why do you people have to come into the recording studio before a story?**

 **Carmen: So your viewers can hear us outside of the story.**

 **Hound: -shakes head- Just go get ready**

* * *

 **CELTIC VS. HELLION**

* * *

Five years age I saved Hellion from three Xenomorphs. I trained him everyday. He's made enough weapons for every Youngblood on the ship. And there was only three. Hellion was muscular from working metal all day everyday. He even forged in front of all the Hunters and the Grand Emperor. After Hellion had went to sleep the Grand Emperor came up to me.

"His turned out greet. All the Hunters like his work. I think its time he fights Celtic" he said.

"Yes your highness" I replied.

Today was the day that Hellion fought Celtic. As we entered the sparring room I noticed every Hunter was here. I helped Hellion into his armor, gauntlets, and mask. He was ready and he entered the ring.

*Hellion's P.O.V*

I stood in my corner watching my mother enter the stands. I looked across and saw my Uncle Celtic waiting for the fight to begin. The Grand Emperor entered the room and we turned to look at him. We bowed and stood at attention.

"Hellion today we judge you to see if your mother, Carmen, has taught you to fight and hunt. Let the fight begin" He said.

As soon as those words were said I hear a spear whistling through the air. I quickly grabbed it, turned, and threw it back. I quickly grabbed two shurikans and threw them as well. Celtic grabbed his spear and blocked the shurikans. He ran at me and I grabbed my own spear. He brought his down on me and I blocked and swiped his feet out from under him. He feel releasing his spear which slide out of the ring. The only rule in this ring is last person to have them weapons win. I placed the spear tip directly over Celtic neck. He activated his wrist blade and literally broke my spear. I threw it away because I had worked hard on that weapon. I activated my wrist blades on both wrist ready to finish the fight. Celtic rushed me and I ducked his attack and cut his legs as I passed. He howled in pain and I did something no one expected. I jumped up, turned, and kicked Celtic out of the ring. I landed and looked at the Grand Emperor.

*Carmen's P.O.V*

I was shocked to see that Hellion had knocked Celtic out of his ring. I looked and saw everyone nodding their heads. I noticed the Grand Emperor was smiling and nodding his head.

"The high council will have a quick meeting. Please stay here" the Grand Emperor said.

As he and his top warriors left the room giving me time to help Hellion get his gear off. He was already taking his mask off. He had sweat on his face. I helped him get his gauntlets off and he decided to leave the armor on. The Grand Emperor came back with his top warriors.

"Hellion after much consideration you will be joining your family on their hunt on the next planet. Do you except?" he said.

"I, Hellion, warrior of the Hunters, son to Hunter Carmen, except" Hellion said bowing.

Cheers were heard as Hellion raised up. He was now a full fledged hunter.

* * *

 **H: I knew you'd win Hellion**

 **Hellion: Yeah right**

 **Carmen: Come on Hellion your celebration party is under way.**

 **Well you Hunters know what to do. See ya**

 **STAY STRONG HUNTERS**


End file.
